The after relationship
by DeathhellDK
Summary: If one day Midori school have merge with Seji school, how will he react? What awaits him?


**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Midori days. This story will be focusing on the after relationship between Seji and Midori. So sit back and relax and enjoy the story, I will see you all at the end of it.**

Seji and Midori has finally become couple. Apart from their friends, no one would have known that the famous 'Mad dog' would been in a relationship with the girl from the rich school. Seji has now started to get into less fight as he wanted to spend more time with Midori and at the same time not wanting her to worry about him. On the other hand, Midori somehow is bad at keeping secret, got tease by her friends and been pester by fan of Seji. Fortunately, they known when to stop and of course was also aware that if she complain to Seji, the whole school most likely will end up in hospital.

"Hey Sawamura!" Seji, who is in his 3rd year, turn around and saw his Kohai, Osamu Miyahara, running towards him. Despite been a 3rd year student, he is been still fear by everyone around. He sigh, wondering when this nonsense will come to the end.

"What wrong, Miyahara? Got into some problem or a fight with your girlfriend?" Seji ask in a lazy manner. Knowing Miyahara to well, he was expecting he complain how he piss off Lucy who is his girlfriend or something like I accidentally get into some problem with some school tuff.

Miyahara shook his head and ask "What do you even take me as?" Not evening thinking for a second, Seji said "A pussy." Been feel hurt from his reply, Miyahara said in a hurt tone "Anyway, good news for you…" Asking him to lower his ear, Miyahara continue "It about your girlfriend. Appear, we are going to join school with them starting from tomorrow." This cause Seji to be shock.

As demanding as always, he wanted to know how Miyahara get this source. He said that some teacher was talking in the hallway and heard their conversation in the mid of walking past them.

"I wonder why I did not hear any of this" Seji ask. Miyahara sigh and say while judging him "What do you think? If someone like you go on a rampage and scare the girl, what will happen to our school reputation? Well either way, no like you give any dame to it." Seiji was irritated and elbow Miyahara causing him to fall on the ground in pain. This has cause the people around him to move to one side avoiding him.

 _ **The next day**_

"Hmmm? Is that not Midori school uniform? Oh I see…they are the students from her school. Look like Miyahara information is quite accurate." Seji thought to himself. "That remind me. Since I am 3rd year, I suppose Midori is 2nd year since she is 1 year younger than me. So then…. Ge, Miyahara is same year with her. Look like I need to warn him not to do something funny to her. Seji thought to himself as he head to his classroom.

'Ring, Ring' the bell for the break has just rang. It was their break time. Seji was still asleep when he heard a commotion around his class. He wake up and saw everyone was gathering at the doorway. Wondering what wrong, he glance out to see Midori was over there.

"Hey, girl what a 2nd year doing here?" a boy ask her. Midori, who was shy, speak softly "I-I came here to see someone. Urm… could you let go of my shoulder? It is kind of hurting me." The boy smile and say "Come and hang out with me then I will let you go"

Seeing the boy was trying to hurt Midori, Seji stood up and walk towards them. "I would gladly to hang up with you. Oh if you don't mind I could send you to hang up with your ancestor too if you like." Knowing the feeling of fear, the boy timidly look behind and saw Seji looking at him with a piss off look.

"Urm-What got this girl do you?" the boy ask. Not wanting to answer his question, he sigh a bit and look away in an embarrass manner. "She is my girlfriend…." The moment he say that, there was an awkward silence been form and the next moment following, there is a burst of laugher around him. Seji was irritated by it. Midori could see a vein form on his head.

"This girl is his girlfriend? Hahahaha, I think I am laughing to death. Impossible for a delinquent like you to have a girlfriend. If so, prove it. I bet she will run away seeing you." The boy said as tear was coming out form his eye. Upon seeing Seji was annoy by and been force to prove that she is his girlfriend, Midori said "So we just need to prove it? Then-"

The moment she said that, Midori did something that have cause everyone jaws to drop. She lean in and kiss Seji lips. This has cause Seji to be surprise as knowing Midori character, she is not someone that daring. After a few second, Midori and Seji move apart to gasp for air. She look at the boy and said "Now do you believe in Seji-kun."

Not a single word came out for them, expect everyone is taking out their phone and busy posting about their relationship. Wanting to avoid their pursuit, they escape to the rooftop together.

Upon reaching the roof, both of them was gasping for air. As Seji was trying to breath, he breathlessly ask "Since when have you become that daring?" Midori wink at him and say "Well, since I am dating with you, I suppose I must be a bit more courage and do something about mine this shy personality so yeah…" Seji sigh with annoy. Midori look at him and ask "Did I upset you?" Seji look away and say "Not like I am upset anything. In fact I am feeling kind of happy when you did that. Although, I have to deal with the stupid rumour, but if I am with you, I feel like I can deal with it." Midori smile at Seji and nod. Seeing Midori smiling look, Seji look at the sky wondering if he life will become more peaceful or more trouble awaits him. However, he know one thing is that, Midori so long is at his side, he would be able to overcome everything.

 **Okay, I swear I have no idea what am I even writing, but whatever since it end up nicely. If you like this fanfic, please leave a comment below as it will be appreciated. I hope you have enjoy this fanfic more then I do. So anyway guys, I will see you all the next time and peace out!**


End file.
